Fnaf A blazing heart
by blazer and the fazbear gang
Summary: the five animatronics of freddy fazbear's pizza are living a peaceful life when a cat animatronic comes around and turns there world up side down and stuff starts getting crazy what'll happen next nobody knows! and yes i know thats a stupied tital can you guys give me ideas for a new one please? XD
1. News

**HEY GUYS! Blazer and the fazbear gang here! With the first chapter of my first fnaf story! Tell how you like it down below mkay? ^^ oh btw fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon and blazer the animatronic cat belongs to meh ^^ I'll introduce all the OC's as they come in but anyways enough chatter read on!**

[freddy fazbear's pizzeria 12:00 p.m.]

"UGHHHHHHH~" moaned a yellow bird from across the room

"What's wrong chica?" asked a female voice from somewhere else in the room

Chica looked over to see her best friend, a big purple bunny "oh, hey Bonnie it's just…..Mondays are so BORING!" she complained to her friend

Bonnie chuckled "Yea, but at least nothing BAD happens right?" said Bonnie amused at her friends attitude

"I agree with Bonnie, I actually enjoy the peaceful Mondays, gives us time to relax…." Called another voice, male this time

Chica looked over to behind Bonnie, The stage, And saw Freddy, A brown bear

"Hi Freddy!" said Bonnie cheerfully

Freddy looked at Bonnie not changing his calm expression "hello Bonnie, Chica"

Bonnie just looked at him and Chica just kept complaining

"IT'S NOT FAIR NOTHING HAPPEN-AAAHHH!" she said as she was tackled to the ground with a big **CLANK!** "owwwww,FOXY! Why did you ram into me?!" exclaimed chica as she looked at the red fox

"S-sorry lassie!" exclaimed the fox "it's just I 'ave big news!"

"well what is it?" asked freddy curiously

Foxy was about to reply when another voice hollered from across the room, they turned to see a gold colored bear

"hey goldie what's up?" asked bonnie

Goldie looked at her with a big grin "there's a new animatronic joining us!"

**So ends this chapter ^^ I know I know not very original but it'll get better I promise! See yall in da next chapter! ^^ and btw if anyone has an oc they want in this story I'll look at them and there's a really good chance it'll get accepted! So yea see you all later! **


	2. Say hello to the newbies!

**Hiya! Yep, ****I'm back with the next chapter! Before we begin, here is some stuff I have to tell you. **

**Vixey, the Pirate Fox belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

**Blazer, the Animatronic Cat belongs to me**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**[freddy fazbears pizza 6:00 p.m.]**

Freddy was pacing the room waiting anxiously for the new animatronic to get delivered.

Bonnie was sitting calmly cleaning her guitar wanting it to look nice for the newbie

Chica was in the kitchen cooking, Foxy was in his cove getting repairs.

Bonnie stopped cleaning her guitar and looked at Freddy "Hey, Come on Fred! Calm down!" she said soothingly.

"I don't need to calm down!" He said as he just stood there tapping his foot on the ground impatiently

Bonnie giggled and looked over to see a couple of humans carrying two big boxes into the room and set them down.

"Hey….umm why are there two? I thought we were only getting ONE new one?" Asked Freddy.

Bonnie saw a young Blonde girl, about the age of 18, coming over to her and Freddy "Oh! Hey Sally! What's up with the extra box?" she asked curiously.

The young Blonde giggled "You'll have to wait and see!" she said and looked over to an older man, about late sixties, and called "Hey dad! Come here!"

The man looked over sharply and walked over "Hello Sally, Freddy, and Bonnie." He said cheerfully "where's Chica?" He asked looking around for the big yellow bird

Freddy smiled kindly at the man "Hello Mr. Fazbear!" he said cheerful as well

Mr Fazbear smiled back and asked again "Where's Chica you guys?"

"She's in the kitchen, Said she was gonna cook a pizza for the newbie ." Said Bonnie, Just as she finished her sentence Foxy came hurling into the room tackling and sally. He hugged them both tightly "OH THANK YE! THANK YE SO MUCH!" Exclaimed the pirate fox in happiness, nearly crying

He laughed "For what exactly Foxy?" he asked

"Ye gave me repairs!" he said joyfully

chuckled "yes in fact I'll say this much in one of those boxes, is a new partner for you! You're going to be preforming again foxy!" he said just as excited as foxy

At that Chica scrambled into the room setting the pizza on the table and hugging foxy "Oh! I'm so happy for you foxy!" She exclaimed

"Enough chatter! Let's open up the boxes shall we?" Asked sally while walking over to the boxes

As she opened the boxes everyone took in an excited breath stared at what was in the boxes

The two new animatronics, one a fox and one a cat

"Is the fox Foxy's partner?" asked Chica excitedly

"Yes indeed!" Said as he turned on the fox animatronic

"Say hello to Vixey the pirate fox!" he said

"And Blazer the cat!" said Sally while she turned on the cat animatronic

The vixen's eyes blinked open they were an icy blue, the cat's eyes were the same color as they flickered open

The vixen brought her head up "Umm….hello" she said kinda nervously

The cats head shot up after she turned on completely and she hoped out of the box and smiled excitedly at chica "HITHERE,I'MBLAZER! WHAT'SYOURNAME?" she said so fast the poor chicken almost couldn't make out what she said

Chica smiled back happily but kind of surprised at her **_VERY_** excited attitude "I'm Chica and these are my friends, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Mr. fazbear, Sally, And oh! Golden freddy, Goldie for short." She said nodding to everyone in turn including goldie as he popped into the room

"it's nice to meet everyone." Said Vixey happily and walked up to Foxy "So….umm y-you're the great Foxy the pirate? It's Awesome to meet you!" she said excitedly

Foxy smiled "Arrgh! That'd be me lassie!" he said raising his brand new hook up proudly

Bonnie looked over the Blazer "Hey Blazer what do you do? Like do you sing, dance, play an instrument?" she asked

Blazer looked thoughtful "…..I like to sing…..and I can play guitar….." she said still kinda thoughtful

Bonnie grinned "I say you should play guitar with me!" she said excitedly

"OK!" said Blazer as she hugged bonnie tightly happily knowing she had made some new friends

**SO ENDS THIS CHAPTER! Much longer than the first chapter ^^ Remember everyone, ****OC's are wanted for this story.****If you are interested, please let me know.****See y'all in the next chapter!**


	3. Practice and curiousity

**HIYA~! I'M BACK SUCKAS! Here's the next chapter enjoy~!**

**Just a reminder**

**Vixey the pirate fox belongs to InsAn3 cR3AtuR3 (sorry if I spelt that wrong XD)**

**Blazer the animatronic cat belongs to me **

**And! Fnaf belongs to Scott Cawthon of course~!**

**OK READ ON!**

**[Freddy Fazbear's pizza 7:30 P.M]**

Freddy and the gang were finishing up performing for today while Blazer, Foxy and Vixey were preparing for tomorrow's show. It will be the first time Blazer and Vixey will perform. Foxy was happy to be performing again.

Blazer was singing her lines but kept stuttering a bit, Foxy was teaching Vixey to use a pirate accent.

"Now, when ye say 'you' ye need ta say 'ye' ok lass?" Foxy instructed and Vixey nodded and spoke her line

"Ahoy lads! I be Vixey the pirate fox! How are all ye landlubbers today?" she said in her accent and Foxy smiled

"Much better lassie!" he said

She smiled with glee happy with her progress and at Foxy's praise then looked over a blazer and frowned seeing her stuttering

Blazer groaned when she mixed up the words, Vixey remembered what said "_Now for your lines blazer! I've decided that I want you to perform for a young teenager's birthday! So you'll be singing some of the latest and most popular songs! And if it goes well you'll preform some of these songs every day!" _ He had said cheerfully

Vixey walked over to Blazer "hey lassie you ok?" she asked calmly

Blazer looked at her worried "NO! What if I mess up on stage? The kids will laugh at me and the others will think I'm stupid!" she said

Vixey shook her head "I'll help you practice!" she said sitting down and taking the lines and said "ok sing the first line for me."

Blazer nodded "I-I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums…" she started out slowly and softly

Vixey smiled and nodded "Good start! Just don't stutter and make it a little more upbeat and you'll be perfect lass, let me hear you sing the first few lines." She said and Blazer nodded

"I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums!" she said and stomped her paws two times on the ground

"Oh what a shame that you came here with someone!" she sang

By now all the kids and parents had left and the other came to check up and the newbies and Foxy and stopped to hear Blazer finish her song

"Now while you're here in my arms! Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!" She finished staring at Vixey happily who was smiling and jumped up and hugged her

"That was GREAT lassie! You'll do fine tomorrow!" Vixey said

The other applauded Blazer who looked shocked that they were there and blushed and giggled nervously

Chica asked her "where did you learn to sing that good so fast?! Took me AGES to get this good!" she said with a smile

Blazer looked shyly at her paws "I…..I don't know really….."

Foxy smiled and hugged Vixey "so you're not a bad pirate AND you're a good motivator!" he laughed

Vixey smiled and hugged back

Freddy snorted at Blazer's comment "You SURE you don't know? That was awfully fast to be able to be singing that good….." he muttered

She looked at him and nodded "Yea….why?" she asked

He shrugged "Nothing…"

She nodded and walked off saying "I'm gonna get somethin to drink!"

As she walked towards the kitchen she passed the parts and service room, she always got curious when she passed the room and she just couldn't help it anymore she faced the door and turned the knob walking in and seeing a giant box, hearing a quietly endless melody and a quiet, hoarse voice "H-hello there…."

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER! :D gotta love em' but anyways sorry it took so long! Had major writers block and I've been busy with it being the ending of the school year and all and all dat good stuff but anyways see y'all in the next chapter~! Btw one more thing I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS SUCH AS "****_die young_****" ****METIONED IN DIS STORY NOR DO I CLAIM TO mkay? mkay ok like i've said OC's are still being accepted AND can you geuss who that is talkin at the end? i betyou atleast have a geuss tell me in the reviews~!**


	4. Unexpected meeting

**Hiya! I'm back sorry for the long-ish wait I'm still trying to wrap up school and all that but anyways heres the next chapter!**

***(new oc!)***

**Tangle (toy golden freddy), belongs to Koili the artist **

**Ok read on!**

**[freddy fazbear's pizzeria 11:00 P.M.]**

Blazer narrowed her eyes and turned on her eye lights looking around "hello?" she called and she jumped back when something fell from the ceiling

"H-hello, please don't run!" said the…she was thinking it was a fox except it looked torn up so she couldn't quite tell

She looked at it confused "I'm not gonna run"

The fox smiled and said quietly "that's good, I'm mangle!" said the fox

Blazer smiled "I'm blazer! It's nice to meet you mang-"

"MANGLE! ALLONTANATEVI DA QUELLA COSA!" said a stern voice and two amber eyes were glaring at her

she looked around nervously "uhhhhhh what?" she says confused and mangle back up towards the voice

"Y-you should go but don't tell ANYONE we're here ok?" she said with pleading eyes

"Dice e io faro la vita miserabile…." Growled the voice

She nodded and ran out and shut the door behind her breathing a bit heavy and she nearly lost her footing twice going to the kitchen

"What the frick just happened?..." she asked herself, grabbing a soda from the fridge and opening it and taking a quick gulp

When she finished her drink she threw the can away and walked towards the stage room

She saw everyone hanging out and talking and smiled and thought 'maybe it was just nothin' and walked over

Vixey and foxy spotted her first and Vixey smiled inviting her to sit with her and foxy and she nodded and walked over and took a seat

"What took you so long?" asked Vixey

She smiled "nothing, just got side tracked is all don't worry"

Vixey smiled "ok!"

After about thirty minutes Freddy looked at them "you should go get some rest for tomorrows show…"

The girls nodded and got up and walked to their separate rooms, Vixey leaving to go to pirates cove and Blazer walking to her own small stage room

A thought then popped into Blazer's head 'wait…..wow, I almost forgot about what happened earlier…..i have so many questions….each more important then the last…..who was that other animatronic with mangle?...why are they there in the back room?...how LONG have they been there…..'

She sighed and decide to think it all over tomorrow and switch to sleep mode

**Hi guys!~ sorry about this chapter being overdue and short but I've been busy lately soooooooooooooo yea, see you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. what happens at night

**Hey guys! ~ Blazer and the fazbear gang here! I just wanted to introduce some MORE oc's! ~**

**Diamond the fox~ belongs to Dafourtinecookie **

**Spark the fox~ belongs to one of my very close friends, sparkle! ~**

**And actually, neither one of them will be in this chapter; I just wanted to tell you guys about them before I forgot XD **

**Also, Mike Schmidt ((and of course all the other non-oc characters)) belong to Scott Cawthon **

**Mike's design belongs to rebornica **

**Aaannnnnyyyyywhhoooooo ON WITH THE CHAPTERRRRR! ~**

**[Freddy fazbear's pizza, 4:00 A.m.]**

Blazer woke from sleep mode, hearing footsteps, she stood up, stretched and yawned slightly looking around at her flame colored curtains and pushed them aside a bit, just enough to see out into the main room and onto the main stage, seeing both Bonnie and Chica gone

Blazer raised an eyebrow and walked out slowly, hearing banging coming from the kitchen, she guessed it was just Chica cooking something

Then she thought, _'why would Chica be out this late?'_

Then something else caught her attention, it was Bonnie, she was slowly making her way to the east hallway

_'__Why is Bonnie out so late?!' _she thought

Deciding to leave the two females alone, blazer walked over to the west hallway and wondered down it

She remembered Mr. Fazbear mumbling something about the security guard

Blazer had never met this mysterious security guard, so she decided to pay him a little visit

As she walked down the hall she gazed happily at all the pictures of the others the kids have made over the years

"Kids can be so cute…" she murmured fondly

When she finally got to the west corner she looked through the window, and saw a, tall pale man wearing a uniform and a cap, staring intensely at the security cameras

She then smiled and tapped lightly on the glass

The man snapped his head to looked over in her direction and scowled and slammed down on the button to close the door

She looked confused then annoyed and a bit hurt, she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks like a three-year-old and stomped her foot slightly

"Hey! I haven't even said 'hello' yet!" she said, then she heard him scream at her to go away and leave him alone

She snorted "who put ants in your fur dude? Why do you want me to leave anyways?!" she questioned irritably

He growled at her and said once again to go away and that she was wasting his time and power

She was about to say something then, the lights went out and she heard the man say, "Dangit!"

Blazer's eyes widened when she saw two blue glowing eyes, flicking in the east hallway's door and the _'toreador march'_ played, with the flickers of light blazer easily made out Freddy's tall frame

She walked into the room slowly "hey Freddy! What are you doing here?" she asked and the man stared at her like she was stupid

Freddy ignored her and started walking slowly towards the man, the song still playing

Blazer didn't quite understand what was happing

But she guessed enough to know that she had to protect the security guard, which she did; she stood protectively in front of him

Blazer then looked Freddy straight in the eyes "what on earth do you think you're doing Freddy?!' she exclaimed

The brown bear stopped this time, but instead of explaining himself, the bear let out a growl of sorts and this surprised blazer, it surprised her enough to make her take a step back

"F-Freddy?..." she questioned again, her voice shaking slightly, she forced her body not to shake and she put on a stern face, but her icy blue eyes shone with worry and fear

Freddy growled again, and stalked toward her

Blazer stood taller, trying to match him in height, and she growled, but it came out weak and a bit squeaky, her eyes widened at the pathetic sound she made, and to add insult to injury, Freddy let out a deep bellowing laugh

Blazer narrowed her eyes and she then stood firm and straight up, ears flat as she let out a menacing snarl

This made the bear look at her with cold eyes as he suddenly lunged toward her, letting out a terrifying screech, and blazer got knocked over "why are you doing this Freddy?!" she screamed at him as she got up and stood in front of the man again

Freddy finally let out a glitchy, almost inaudible sentence "A-a-a-all endo-endoskeletons must-must hav-have cos-costumes o-o-on!" he growled out

And this made Blazer looked deeply confused "endoskeleton? What endoskeleton?" She asked but Freddy had lunged at her again, this time blazer shoved Freddy out the door and held him back then looked over at the security guard and yelled "RUN!"

Which is just what he did, he held onto his hat and bolted down the hall and ran out the doors of the pizzeria

And after about ten more minutes of trying to avoid being completely demolished by Freddy

The clock struck six

Freddy shut down, as if in sleep mode, and blazer had to catch him before he hit the ground, and dragged him back to stage where Bonnie and Chica were already in their proper places

With lots of effort, Blazer managed to get Freddy in his proper place as well

She sighed then yawned, and then she sharply looked over as Sally and Mr. Fazbear walked in and she frowned slightly and crossed her arms and tapped her foot

Mr. Fazbear and his daughter looked at her confused, "Oh…hello Blazer, why are you up so early?" asked Mr. Fazbear, his voice laced with a hint of worry

Blazer just tapped her foot and muttered a bit angrily "you all have a **_LOT _**of explaining to do…."

**~le end~ **

**Here it is! The next chapter! And just a thank you to Dafourtinecookie for letting me use diamond in this story .w. as well as sparkle and everyone else hehe, and by the way Dafourtinecookie, can you please explain to me what diamond looks like so I don't mess up her looks? Thanks everyone! Bye for now~**


	6. arguments and a question answered

**~ Hello again .w. Yep more chapters! XD ~**

**Inuko the dog~ belongs to my friend Hisui .w. **

**Whisp the cat~ belongs to my other friend sketchy .w.**

**[Freddy Fazbear's pizza 6:37 A.M.]**

When Sally and Mr. Fazbear finished their story of what happens at night and why, blazer sat back

"Whoa….t-they…." She said quietly, but didn't finish her sentence

Sally nodded slowly and 's head was down

Blazer almost couldn't believe what she was just told, the murders, the malfunctions, all of it!

Then they all turned their heads to see the main three themselves waking up, and Vixey and Foxy emerging from the cove

Freddy looked at his slightly torn suit then asked "what happened?" he asked, careful not to use the words _last night_ in his sentence when he saw Blazer and Vixey already in the room

Sally looked away a bit nervously and Mr. Fazbear sighed and said "well…..Blazer knows now….you and blazer got into….let's say a skirmish, she had woken up earlier than expected, so she went to check on the security guard, and then, the power went out, and you know what happened after that..."

Freddy's eyes narrowed as he looked away from the two humans and cat animatronic "well, she shouldn't have woken up or come off her stage anyways…" he mumbled angrily

Blazer's ears perked at his comment "**EXCUSE **me?! I was trying to help! And I did!" she said

Freddy turned and glared at her "you should know not to stick your nose in places it doesn't belong! Haven't you ever heard the phrase '_curiosity killed the cat'? _He growled

She stood up angrily "I don't care! I saved a life! And no one **REALLY** got hurt! That's what matters here!" she spat at the bear

Chica, Vixey and Sally looked worried as Bonnie held onto Freddy's shoulders and Foxy held onto Blazer's, at this point to make sure they didn't lunge at each other

"That's enough!" Mr. Fazbear shouted at the two arguing animatronics "we're opening in less than half-an-hour! Foxy, Vixey and Blazer, go practice you're lines one more time, this will be you're first time performing, or first time in a while" He said and looked at foxy, who dipped his head "and you two." He said looking at Chica and Bonnie "you two can help the others practice." He said and they nodded

Then he turned to Freddy, but Sally stepped in first "YOU can make the pizzas for today." She said

Freddy's ears lowered and he pouted as he stalked off.

Blazer turned and walked with Foxy and Vixey to pirate's cove then paused and said "I'll….be right back..." she said and the foxes nodded

As she walked down to the parts and service room she felt someone watching her and froze and looked around slowly, then Goldie popped up in her face and she squeaked "Goldie! Don't do that!" she said and he laughed and disappeared again, just making her angrier

She kept walking to parts and service and when she got there she opened the door "mangle?...hello?" she called softly

Mangle crawled out of the shadows and smiled "hello Blazer…." She said kindly

Blazer smiled "hey…. I just had a few questions if you don't mind…"

Mangle nodded "of course not, you can ask me anythi-"

The voice from yesterday called out "perche sei di nuovo?!"

She jumped and mangle said quickly "tangle! That's enough! You're scaring the poor thing!"

The voice growled and stepped out to show a small yellow bear with a red top hat and bow tie

Mangle smiled at Blazer "Blazer, this is Tangle, Tangle, This is Blazer." She said happily

Blazer smiled "hello!"

Tangle growled and Blazer frowned

Mangle sighed "don't bother with him….so what did you want to know?"

Blazer raised an eyebrow "Well….who exactly are you guys?"

Mangle tilted her head and she sighed "how should I put this….we WERE the replacements for the animatronics you perform with now…." She said and tangle narrowed his eyes

Blazers eyes widened "just you two? Being the only animatronics running the show in the place of all of them sounds like it would be hard!" she exclaimed

Mangle and Tangle looked at each other and shook their heads

"n-no sweet heart…there were others, in fact, there back here to…just…shut off…" Mangle said quietly

"Oh…" Blazer murmured

She then heard a voice calling to her from the pirates' cove, no mistaking that loud mouths voice, it was Freddy

"BLAZER! GET YOU'RE BUTT OUT HERE!" he yelled, annoyance clear in his voice

She growled then laughed when she heard a loud **_SLAP_** and **_"OW!" _** Come from the same direction

Blazer turned to Mangle and Tangle "I gotta go….see ya later!" she purred and ran out

While she was leaving she heard Mangle, "see! I told you she was nice! They all are! You're just a grump!" she said good-humoredly, she then heard Tangle snort and Blazer giggled and walked into pirates' cove

Freddy snorted "'Bout time!" and Bonnie gave him death stare, when he saw the look Bonnie was giving him he flinched and looked away

She smiled and got on her stage, knowing it was too late to practice now, whatever, she's got this in the bag!

The others went to their proper places and the pizzeria opened

Blazer grinned behind her curtains '_I can't believe it….I'm going to preform again!'_

**~le end~**

**Hehe I love leaving off on a good note~ though most may suspect it won't always end like that…**

**Who knows? Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter! ~ By the way, I have to ask before I go. WHO ELSE IS PUMPED FOR THE FNAF MOVIE?! No one?...Ok… bai now guys .w.**


	7. duet and a slip up

**Hey guys! ~ Nothing to report, so read on! ~**

**[Freddy fazbear's pizzeria 7:36 a.m.]**

Blazer and Freddy stood there glaring at each other while waiting for their duet performance to start

Bonnie and Chica we're singing one of their normal songs and Foxy and Vixey's performance was also going on.

After a few minutes Bonnie and Chica walked behind the curtains and nodded to them

Freddy growled and said "Let's get this OVER with, and I still can't believe they partnered me with YOU of all people…."

Blazer smirked at him "feelings neutral."

He shot daggers at her as they climbed onto stage and forced smiles

"`Hey kids! And welcome to Freddy's Fazbear's pizza! My names Freddy!" Freddy said

Blazer smiled "And my name is Blazer! ~"

Freddy smiled "And we'll be singing a VERY special song today!"

Blazer waved her tail "it's a song we call."

They looked at each other, forcing happy looks and said together "witch doctor!"

Blazer smirked and started singing "hey witch doctor! Give us the magic words!"

Freddy looked at her with a happy look "alright, you go, Oh eh oh ah ah, ting tang, Walla Walla Bing bang"

Blazer grinned "All right! Oh eh oh ah ah, ting tang, Walla Walla Bing bang!"

As they sang the kids cheered and Sally watched happily then looked over to the door as a delivery man walked in with a big box

Sally frowned and Mr. Fazbear walked over and asked "ummm, hello, what is this? I don't believe I ordered anything."

The man shrugged "this is the place it was supposed to be delivered to." And took the box to the back as Mr. Fazbear agreed to keep it, despite Sally's objections.

As the man left Sally chewed out her father for keeping it and Freddy and Blazer finished their performance and went backstage with Bonnie and Chica

"That was great you two!" Chica exclaimed

Bonnie nodded with a smile, then realized they were ignoring them, Freddy was glaring at Blazer while she had her back to him, arms crossed, nose in the air

Bonnie sighed and Chica frowned

Foxy and Vixey finished telling stories of their '_adventures' _and the kids left with their parents

And they all met up in the front room, starring at the box.

Vixey asked Mr. Fazbear "what's this?"

He shrugged "I don't know Vixey."

Blazer walked over "So….we gonna open it, or stare at it all day?"

Sally sighed and walked and started opening the box.

Once the box was open two hazel eyes looked at them from the box.

Bonnie smiles "Hey! Another animatronic!"

Chica walks closer "Hey! We won't bite!" she promised

The two hazel eyes narrowed as the figure stood up, revealing a tan vixen with ginger bangs and tail, a pinkish-purple star on her right eye, and wearing blue-purple high low dress and her red lipstick blending in well with her dark tan fur.

"Hey, my name's Spark." The vixen said shyly.

Blazers eyes widened as she heard the name.

Spark looked at Blazer and her eyes widened and she jumped out onto Blazer and screamed joyfully "BLAZER!"

Blazer nearly fell over "h-hey Spark…" she said quietly

Spark grinned and Freddy narrowed his eyes as Spark got off of Blazer

"Care to explain?" Freddy growled and Blazer looked around with a scared expression before sprinting off down the hall

Spark's ears flattened "Blazer, come back!" she called reaching her paw out before lowering it to her side

Sally looked confused as could be "Hey….Spark? Seriously, care to explain how you know Blazer?" she asked

"Well, we were in an animatronic band until it all went bad. BUT that is not the point right now, I will explain later." She said and ran after Blazer

As she ran after Blazer, the others followed as well and Goldie popped up in front of them and she skidded to a stop "uhhhhh who is this?" he asks

Spark clenched her teeth and ran past him and everyone except Chica chased after her

Chica looked at Goldie and said "oh, um that was Spark, we'll explain more later."

She said and sprinted off, leaving a confused Goldie behind

Spark stopped by the parts and service room door as she heard quiet speaking coming from the room

Spark reached out for the doorknob but Freddy beat her to it and swung the door open and saw

Two pairs of amber eyes and one jumped back while Blazer jumped up "what are you doing?!" she nearly screeched, in panic mode

Freddy growled "who are THEY?!"

Blazer was about to say something when Tangle growled "LASCIATECI SOLI SEI PEZZO DI GRASSO DI ROTTAMI METALLICI!"

Freddy snarled "Who are you?!" he asked again and Mangle shrank back fearfully

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WILL YOU ALL-ALL JUST SHUT **_U-UP?!" _**screeched a voice from a corner of the room

Everyone looked over quickly to see a tall puppet standing, waist and up out of the purple and white box as he stood there, growling darkly

"M-Mari?!" Mangle squeaked

The puppet nodded and Tangle snorted "bene bene bene, se non e la marionette…"

Freddy looked stunned "m-marionette?! What are you doing here?! A-and…..wait…..there's only two animatronics I know that speak Italian….t-tangle?..." he stuttered and Bonnie and Chica's mouths were open and foxy was staring at Mangle "well…..no doubt about it now…Mangle ye lass…..come on out, ye to Tangle…"

Mangle slowly came out as well as a reluctant Tangle

Goldie popped into the room and looked around slowly and finally said "today has been one weird day…" and Tangle groaned and face palmed "perche e la mia parte contatore cosi stupido? He groaned

**And…..done! .w. more than usual this time, I'm happy! Btw special shout out to**

**Sparkle. Black ruby, sketchy and hisui, all of them are helping me with my story!~ thanks guys!~ .w.**

**That's all, bai guys!~**


	8. Fight and a long night

**Hey guys! ~ Yep! Back to back chapters! Hehe! Nothing to report, so read on! ~**

**[Freddy fazbear's pizza 1:57 P.M.]**

Freddy looked at the small yellow bear "uhhhhh, Tangle…..can you PLEASE speak ENGLISH?" he asked

Tangle looked at him and said simply "no, perche stare con voi idiotic mi fa arrabbiare."

Freddy sighed in frustration as the little bear continued to speak the foreign language

Mangle looked around awkwardly and Vixey walked up "who are you?" She questioned

Mangle looked up "uhhhhh, I'm Mangle, Foxy's toy counterpart." She said shyly and Vixey narrowed her eyes

Chica smiled at the marionette "hey Mari….." she said softly

"It's been a long time…" Bonnie said, following Chica

The marionette nodded and smiled, then narrowed his eyes as he saw Freddy grab Blazers arm and drag her out to the hall and started snapping at her with a stern look on his face

Blazer flinched slightly when he snapped at her but kept a defiant face, obviously not wanting to show fear or submission as she suddenly growled and snapped back

Freddy growled and said something quietly and Blazer bared her teeth and snapped something back

And Freddy's ears lowered and at this point everyone was watching except, Mangle, Chica and Vixey, who were talking happily

And after a few moments everyone went back to talking with the toys and marionette was talking to Mr. Fazbear

"So, basically what happened is that when we were scrapped, no one ACTULLY scrapped us. They put us in here to rot, the others had shut down completely after some engineers came and took parts from them, and they thought they really had nothing to live for so they let themselves shut down, so it's been only, me Mangle and Tangle since then…." He said

Mr. Fazbear nodded "well…..I'll see what I can't do about repairing you three at least…." He said and before Marionette could say anything in response

**_'_****_SLAP!' _** They all looked over in shock as they saw Freddy with his teeth clenched in anger and his paws curled into fists

And Blazer was starting to stand up from where she was. A few feet away from Freddy sprawled out on the floor

Sally yelled at Freddy "what did you do?!" she screeched

Freddy stared at Blazer "This CAT needed to learn her place!" he growled

Chica had her wings over mouth and Bonnie, Mangle and Vixey were in shock and Tangle, Marionette and Mr. Fazbear were going to walk over to stop Freddy from doing anything else rash and Foxy stood next to Sally, growling slightly at Freddy

And Freddy's eyes narrowed and he growled something quietly to Blazer as she stood up and her ears perked as she looked at him, all sorts of emotions swimming in her blue eyes

Mr. Fazbear growled and said sternly to Freddy, "Freddy! Say sorry right this moment!"

Freddy was about to say something hurtful instead of apologizing

But next thing everyone saw was a flash of orange racing towards Freddy and barreling him over

It was Blazer

She was growling and her normally bright icy blue eyes had darkened to a night sky blue

Freddy's eyes narrowed and he punched her, sending her flying across the room and he stood up and saw Blazer on all fours, tail lashing and teeth bared

As she lunged again, foxy wrapped his arms under her shoulders and held her back, and Bonnie did the same to Freddy as he shouted at Blazer "YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOU'RE MIND!" he screeched

When he said that, Blazer stopped and stared at him, eyes wide and she looked down at her paws, they had tufts of brown fur on them, she shook slightly, and tore away from Foxy's grip and ran out of the room

Spark went after her and found her in an old supplies closet. "Blazer you know you can talk to me whenever you want or need to."

She muttered something inaudible from the other side of the door

"Blazer, Don't do this to yourself. You can talk to me. You can trust me. To make you feel better, Shadow is coming in a couple days. But don't tell anyone." Spark said excitedly

No reply came but a small cranking sound and Sally made her way over "is she ok?..." she asked quietly

Spark replied "Yes I am still trying to get her to talk though."

She sighed and knocked on the door softly "Blazer?... please come out…"

She narrowed her eyes when she heard a small tune "Blazer?" she called

"Is that a music box?" Spark asked quietly.

Sally nodded slowly "I think so….Blazer! Open the door PLEASE!" she said and stomped her foot slightly

"Leave me alone…." She said in a quiet, almost pained and mourning voice

"Please Blazer; I need to talk to you." Spark said urgently.

She growled quietly "go away!"

"Okay…I give up." Spark said with tears in her eyes.

Sally watched her go and went after her "h-hey! Wait a minute!"

"What do you want?" Spark said, crying.

Sally ran up to her "ok, on earth does Blazer have a music box, should know her better than anyone here. So why did she do that, then run off?" she asked

" music box is to calm her down, and 2. I don't know yet. But I WILL find out." Spark said determinedly

Sally looked confused "why does she need the MUSIC BOX to calm her down? Why not just talk to someone about it?" she asked curiously

"I don't know and I don't know. I just know I have to talk to Blazer about Sha- I mean something important."

Sally nodded and went to find the others

As she walked over to Freddy and her dad she sternly asked Freddy "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" she demanded

"She was being stupid." Freddy said angrily

Sally sighed and held the bridge of her nose

Spark walked in and said, "If a box comes in the next few days, KEEP IT! Don't ask me why."

Mr. Fazbear looked confused "ok….?"

Just then, a tired looking Blazer walked in and over to Freddy, who glared at her with a growl and she sighed "I just came to say sorry."

Freddy growled then let out an amused chuckle "**'SORRY' **ain't gonna cut it kitty."

Blazers eyes narrowed and she let out a sigh and walked away and Sally asked "where are you going now?"

Blazer tail twitched, "to sleep."

"But it's not even 9:00 yet!" Chica said

Blazer seemed not to hear as she continued to her stage and Bonnie sighed

Mangle said "you guys should probably go…" glancing at an angry looking Tangle, who was tapping his foot and growling

Tangle was muttering "LEAVE…LEAVE…LEAVE…"

As everyone left, Sally asked Spark why the box was important.

"So…Why is that box so important?" Sally asked.

"It's not." Spark lied

"So you don't mind sending it back?" Sally questioned

Spark jumped on her and whispered in her ear "**_KKEEEEEPPPP IIIIITTTTTTTT…_**"

Sally said freaked out "o….k…I won't send it back…." She said and walked out of the pizzeria with her dad and left for the night

After a couple hours the door opened and mike walked in and made his way to the office, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and foxy seemed to be shaking, struggling not to move

Vixey looked at them "you guys ok?" she asked

Foxy nodded and said he was going to the cove for the night and Vixey nodded and followed

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica stood on stage and Blazer who was inside her curtains sighed and got ready to bolt down the hall, when she saw the others did a force shut down on themselves in hopes of not moving she sprinted down the hall and to the office and thought '_it's gonna be a LONG night for me….'_

When she reached to office the security guard nearly slapped her with the camera but she ducked and said "hey! Stop that! I'm here to help!" she promised

He slowly put down the camera and said "you're that cat from last night!..."

She nodded "yeah, and be thankful I'm doing this, I got in trouble with fatbear because of you!" She spat irritably

She took the camera from him and checked them while saying "well, anyways, what's your name, I never caught it."

He grunted and said "my name's mike, you're Blazer right? One of the new animatronics?"

She nodded and checked the lights quickly

He grunted again as she told him to check the cameras again, while doing so he asked, "why aren't you trying to kill me to?"

She snorted "because I don't feel like killing and innocent soul, how's that?"

He narrowed and all he said was "Bonnies in the hall way corner…"

She closed the door and sighed "so, how long have you been working here like this?" she asked

Mike shrugged "a couple years now, I know, miracle I'm still here…" he said

Blazer shrugged and opened the door as Bonnie left

As mike checked for Chica he asked "So…why did you get in trouble?"

Blazer stopped for a moment, "Apparently Freddy doesn't like people who '**_get in his way'_**"

He nodded "I see…"

She smiled "t-the rest aren't that bad once you get to know them!" she said

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow

She checked for Bonnie and Foxy again "what? It's true…" she mumbled

Mike sighed and shrugged "well I can't exactly risk finding out can I?"

Blazer nodded, knowing he was right "oh well..." she sighed

**Hello guys! Blazer here, and one quick thing, **

**Shadow the wolf belongs to my friend spark .w.**

**And also, if I mess up any of the Italian put in this story, I'm severely sorry, I'm gonna take classes in the future, but right now all I'm using is a translator ;~; go ahead, yell at me, I deserve it, anyways, see you guys in the next chapter! **


	9. Old loves and new fears

**ALLO .W. ssooooooo how's everyone doin'? Hopefully good!~ anyways, READ ON!~**

**[Freddy fazbear's pizza 10:00 A.M]**

It's been a couple months since Blazer and Vixey arrived, along with Spark.

Mangle and Tangle were still being repaired.

And Marionette took a place at a brand new toy counter with his box after being fixed

Blazer and Freddy had fought numerous times over the course of these past few months

Chica sighed when she saw Blazer and Freddy give each other glares as they passed each other and she asked Vixey and Spark. "Why are they fighting all the time?" and Spark shrugged

Vixey said "I don't know lassie, but Blazer be looking more and more worn down by the day."

Spark nodded, "yea…..I'm getting REALLY worried…."

"'bout what?" asked Foxy as he walked over with Bonnie not far behind

"Blazer." All three said in union

Foxy raised an eyebrow

Vixey sighed "I wish there was somethin' we could do ta help 'er with whatever her problem is…"

Foxy nodded slowly

Spark shook her head "this is just all too confusing….."

Bonnie tapped her foot, "never mind that at the moment. Mr. Fazbear says that we're hosting a teen's party tonight! We need to get ready!" she said and they all nodded and said "right!"

Chica went to make pizza and Spark and Vixey went to get ready along with Foxy, Freddy and Marionette

An hour later, the food was done and everyone was dressed in formal clothes.

The males wearing tuxes and the females wore light pink dresses

Before the party began Mr. Fazbear came in with a box

Sally was pinching the bridge of her nose "seriously? You're keeping this one to!?" she demanded

"Yes." He said simply as everyone gathered

Freddy growled "Again?.." he muttered

Sally glared at him and Blazer sniffed the air and she turned to Spark "you're gonna be happy after tonight…" she said and smiled

Spark tilted her head "hmm?..."

Mr. Fazbear took the box to the back while Sally went to get the door as the guests arrived

Mr. Fazbear went up to the animatronics before they started "I have a very special surprise for all of you once you're performance is done." He said simply and glanced at Blazer and walked away

Freddy glared at Blazer and she shot him one back and Bonnie sighed. Put on a smile. And walked over to Freddy. "hey! C'mon. We gotta get on stage Fancy pants!" she laughed and grabbed his paw and walked onto stage with him. Grabbing her guitar

Freddy smiled slightly and nodded. Getting up on stage and started singing. Doing the normal routine

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica walked backstage and Freddy glared at Blazer as he passed her. It was her turn to perform.

Blazer walked up but not before having grabbed Freddy's hat, bowtie and mic

This did NOT make him happy as he growled at her.

Blazer smirked and sang "They say we are what we are. But we don't have to be!" she sang into the mic. Putting on the hat and bowtie

"I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way!" she sang

"I'll be the watcher! Of the eternal flame!" she sang and the others watched. Wide eyed at her perfect singing

She smiled softly "I'll be the guard dog! Of all you're fever dreams!"

Spark nearly dropped the pizza bringing it out

"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hour glass!" she sang and the birthday girl smiled and danced with her friends

"I try to picture me without you but I can't!" she sang and Sally's jaw dropped

"Cause we could be immortals! Immortals! But not for long! For long!" she sang into the mic and Chica cheered her on

"And live with me forever now!" She sang and the kids danced happily

She continued to sing as the kids danced and everyone watched in awe "Pull the blackout curtains down, just not, for long, for long! Because we could be immooooooo- immortals!"

She smirked now "Imooooooo- immortals! Imooooooo- immortals! Imooooooo- immortals!"

A man walked in and watched Blazer quietly "hmm…." And Mr. Fazbear looked at him and walked over slowly

"Sometime the only pay off, for having any faith, is when it's tested again and again, everyday!" Blazer sang happily

"May I help you sir?..." Mr. Fazbear asked the man. Making him jump and he clears his throat "No sir..." he mumbled

Blazer silently watched as she sang "I'm still comparing you're past. To my future, it might be your wound, but they're my sutures."

"Then. Why may I ask, are you here sir?" Mr. Fazbear said as Blazer continued singing

The man shifted "No reason. I'll be going now. Have a nice day sir." He said and turned around. And walked out

As Blazer finished and the teens left Blazer tossed Freddy his stuff "And. THAT'S how it's done Fazbear." She smirked

He growled. Putting on his hat and fixing his bowtie.

Bonnie walked up to him "Don't worry Mr. Bossy paws she ain't gonna steal you're spotlight." She said, very much amused

Freddy looked at her blankly then shook his head said "oh. Uh…repeat that please?" he said

Bonnie raised an eyebrow "you keep doing that!" she exclaimed "you ok?" she asked

Freddy smiled awkwardly "umm. Yeah! Fine, why would it matter?" he asked and Bonnie raised her eyebrow again

"It doesn't" she said. Shuffling her feet and walking over to Chica

He stood there. Staring and Blazer watched then a thought popped in her head and she smirked and slender-walked up to him.

He sighed and picked it up and dusted off his hat. And putting it back on his head and Blazer said loud enough for only Freddy to hear "I ship it." And Freddy jumped.

"What are you doing?! And what the heck does that mean?!" he demanded and she grinned. Moon walking away and he sighed in annoyance.

Vixey was with Foxy, Goldie and Marionette in the kitchen. Cleaning .

Freddy and Bonnie were cleaning the main stage room.

Blazer, Chica and Spark were cleaning Pirates Cove.

Spark sighed as she swept the floor "this is boring…"

Blazer wasn't paying attention. She was deep in thought

Chica nodded "I know right? But whatever. We have to do it."

Spark sighed and nodded.

Chica kept talking about her favorite pizza recipe and Blazer stayed deep in thought even as Vixey and Foxy came in. well. More like ran in. racing with each other

"Ye can't beat me lassie!" Foxy exclaimed

Vixey smirked and ran ahead of him and reached the ship first "HA! Told ye I could beat ye!" she Exclaimed in delight as the both panted. Smiling

"Heh. Ok. Ye beat me." He chuckled

She grinned and jumped on him. Tackling him in a hug "The student has surpassed the master! ~" she squealed and he laughed

"Indeed she has." He said

Vixey smiled gleefully. Tail wagging like a dog

Spark smiled "hey! C'mon get up we gotta finish cleaning." She said cheerfully

They smiled and got up. Walking to their rooms and the others finished cleaning

After they all finished Mr. Fazbear called everyone out and the box was in the middle of the room

Freddy snorted "are we really keeping ANOTHER one?..." he asked, glaring at Spark

Blazer saw him and glared at him. Then looked at the box with a smile

"Yes. We are." Mr. Fazbear says simply and Sally sighs slightly

As Sally and her father open the box everyone except Blazer looks surprised to see it was empty

Freddy growled "whatever was in there got out…it could be dangerous..." he muttered

A voice chuckled "nah…I ain't dangerous…" it said and Spark jumped as something grabbed her from behind and she yelped

Everyone turned in surprise as Spark struggled from dark arms. And the voice chuckled again "Aww~ what's wrong Spark my love? Didn't you miss me?"

Spark stopped and stayed still but said "shadow?"

A wolfs head popped out of the darkness and onto her head and in a more casual. Happy voice the wolf said "who else would it be? Frankenstein?" he laughed light-heartedly and Spark blushed and giggled

Freddy growled "What's going on here?!" he demanded and Marionette looked confused

Blazer watched them hug each other tightly. Obviously not paying attention and said to Freddy "oh. Uh. Yeah there dating." She said simply

Freddy raised an eyebrow "What's his name? Shadow?" he asked as he tried to recall what Spark had called him

Blazer nodded and Sally sighed "whatever. Time to close up. Night guys." She said walking out and locking up with her dad

"Night!" they all said and went to their spots and Blazer as usual waited till they all shut down and bolted down the hall. Nearly tripping quite a few times

Mike looked up sharply when she got here "So…no matter my protests each night you're still gonna help me?" he muttered and she nodded firmly

He sighed and shrugged as she checked the halls and looked down "how long till they realize that's not exo-skeleton?" she jumped at mikes words

She realized he was staring at her arm and she sighed. Reaching her other paw to touch the bright orange fake fur scarf that covered where bare endo skeleton was showing. Caused by her latest show down with Foxy over the past few weeks

She sighed heavily "I dunno..." she murmured

He looked at the camera, seeing Chica in the Hall and Foxy peeking out of the cove already "how long till you're systems shut down on ya?" he asked

Blazer flattened her ears, Mike was right; she wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. It was starting to become difficult to keep her systems running all day and night

She shrugged "who knows, and at the moment that's not my concern. Let's focus on getting through the night." She said and sighed when she saw Chica at the door and slammed it shut and whipped around when she saw Bonnie coming into the office and Mike was swinging his bat at her and Blazer sighed _'another day bites the dust…' _she thought as she leaped over

**Hello! How are you guys? Good I hope. So…..uh….anyways. have a nice day! :D **


	10. Pain and frustration

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo .w. how is everyone? Doin okay? Hope so! Remember. Oc places are still open ^^ and rrreeeeaaaaaadddddd oooooooonnnnnnnnn!**

**[Freddy Fazbear's pizza 5:46 a.m.] **

Blazer growled in frustration as she fought off Chica, trying to push the chicken out of the office.

Chica let out one of those terrifying screeches and Blazer grunted as her surprisingly sharp edged wing caught her cheek.

Blazer used whatever strength she had left and pushed the chicken away and slammed the door button. Making it close on the enraged chickens face and she sat back "whoop! Did it!"

Mike grunted. But was very much shaken up from the scare the chicken had given him.

Blazer laughed and got up but was suddenly shoved and she hit the wall and she looked up slightly dazed and gasped when she saw golden Freddy. Looking down at her with a piercing gaze as he walked closer and Mike growled and tried to hit him with his bat.

Golden Freddy seemed unaffected by the bat and grabbed Blazer by the throat and she gasped and struggled as the grip lifted her up off the floor and she squirmed even more. "T-t-T-T-traItIoR-Or…." He murmured and Blazer looked shocked at his words but then struggled more.

Mike tried and failed to get golden Freddy to put her down.

Golden Freddy's grip tightened and Mike sighed in relief when the clock struck six but grew even more worried when Golden Freddy still didn't stop and Blazer's struggles were getting weaker.

Mike's eyes widened and he scrambled and booked it out of the room.

Blazer then kicked Golden in the chin while struggling and the Bear growled and threw her across the room. Making her hit the wall and she trembled as she got up and her head was down as she gently held her throat. Breathing heavily.

Just then Sally came running in, Mike not far behind "GOLDIE! PUT HER DOWN! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" she demanded.

Golden Freddy whipped his head around. His eyes turning blue again "oh…..hey sally! What's up?" he asked and Sally pointed past him and when he look he jumped back with a gasp. Blazer was coughing and trembling while leaning against the wall.

"BLAZER! Are you ok?! I'm so sorry!" he said in a panic.

She jumped as oil leaked down her jaw and she smiled reassuringly and said "its fine! Don't worry!"

Sally rushed over and looks at her "anything damaged?" she asked quickly.

Blazer tore away "I'm fine!" she insisted and walked away but Sally stopped her "why were you in there in the first place?!" she demanded and Golden Freddy had snuck away in shame.

Blazer stopped "I heard crashes and went to check it out and Golden Freddy attacked me!"

Mike watched as Sally looked at her angrily "that's a lie and I can tell!"

Blazer groaned and she fell to her knees and Sally jumped "Blazer?!" she squeaked

Blazer grabbed the fake fur scarf off her arm torn it off, revealing her bear endoskeleton and wrapped it around her sore, bleeding throat and gasped for air

Sally gasped and said to mike "go get my dad! And tell him to bring parts for Blazer! NOW!" she said when he hesitated before bolting out the door

She watched Blazer until her father and mike came running in with parts and Sally snatched them as Freddy and the others, including Mangle, Tangle and a sulking Goldie, came in "What's going on?" Mangle asked as she limped over, repairs not quite finished and helped Sally put the parts on Blazer

As Blazer got patched up Sally scolded her for being reckless and she nearly screamed "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" And everyone but Blazer jumped back

Sally sighed as Blazer got up and shoved her way past Freddy and Chica, walking away.

Freddy growled at her as she passed the Bonnie smacked him and he grunted

Goldie shuffled away again and everyone went back to their places and talked quietly, today being a rather peaceful Monday.

Spark sighed and walked over to Blazer's stage "Blazer…come out….please?"

Silence was what she got and she sighed again and walked away to Vixey and Chica "she come out yet?" Chica asked hopefully and Spark shook her head and the vixen and chicken's faces saddened

Mangle waddled in with a sleeping Tangle on her back "hey guys!" she said worriedly as she scrambled over

Marionette and Goldie looked over and Mari asked "yes mangle? Everything okay?"

The broken Vixen shook her head violently and said "There's someone in the pizzeria!"

Foxy jumped up at this "who lassie?!"

Mr. Fazbear looked over sharply as Sally and Mike stood beside him.

Mangle gasped for air "i-it's a- **_ACK!_**" she grunted as she got pushed by a dark blur and Freddy growled.

Bonnie and Chica raced to help the broken vixen up.

As Chica supported the Vixen Bonnie glared around

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!" she screeched.

A deep chuckle came from the east hall way shadows and they all jump and glare in that direction.

"Sorry!~ didn't mean to _scare._~" The voice purred.

Mr. Fazbear walked closer "who are you?" he said, sounding cautious but firm.

"heh…you're worst nightmare!" the voice exclaimed and a dark blur shot towards Mr. Fazbear, but Bonnie smashed her guitar against it.

As the figure slid back into the shadows it growled "Flint! Viper! Get out here and help me!" he snarled and a tall, black and white fox slinked out of the shadows.

Next to appear was a brown and grey Vixen.

The fox was chuckling and smirking while the vixen just snorted at the command but walked forward, dark green eyes cold and almost lifeless.

Chica and Spark flinched at their long claws and at the Vixens unnaturally long fangs.

Foxy and Freddy stood in front of everyone, bracing themselves for a fight.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD done. Sorry it's so short this time guys D: I promise the next chapter will be much longer ^^ also, viper the vixen, flint the fox and the unnamed dark blob belong to me XD peace out!**


	11. two fights in the pizzaria

**Hallo! I'm back after a while, had a bit of writers block XD anyways, **

**READ OOONNNNNNNN!~ **

******[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza 12:58 P.M.]**

Foxy growled and raised his hook as they drew near and the fox laughed loudly and lunged at foxy, claws first and tackled him to the ground.

Foxy growls and tries to stab the other fox, but the other fox just grabbed Foxy's hook with his jaw and ripped it off.

Foxy yelps in pain as Freddy and the vixen clash with punches and kicks.

"My younger brother could've fought better than you!" the vixen sneered at Freddy as she kicked him, sending him flying across the room.

"Focus Flint! This isn't a play fight!" the shadowy figure growled at the black and white fox as he jabbed at Foxy with teasing blows

Flint laughed "who's in charge here? Me or you?" he sneered

The figure growled but said no more

Bonnie raced over to Freddy and helped him up, Vixey running to help Foxy

Flint looked over at the Vixen "Wanna finish 'em off Viper?"

Viper shrugged and lunged at Freddy and Bonnie, Their eyes widening

Flint lunged for Foxy and Vixey, grinning like a mad man, while Chica, Marionette and basically everyone else was trying to attack the dark shadowy figure.

The figure just laughed, but it was cut short as someone shoved him into the light, revealing a tom cat with golden fur, black front paws, black ear tips, and a top hat and bow tie

The tom cat growled "hey!"

And two icy blue eyes were narrowed, glaring at the tom cat and Viper, who were staring back in shock.

The tom cat then grinned "Hiya Fireball!"

She growled "**DON'T TALK TO ME**" she snapped, irritated

Freddy's eyes narrowed as viper and flint stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold

Spark watched, and when she saw the tom she went "o." "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" "**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SNAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP"_**

The tom growled "Stay out of this SPORK!"

Flint stifled laughter while viper just continued to watch through narrowed eyes

Mr. Fazbear finally stepped in, carrying…**A SHOTGUN?!**

"GET OUTTA MY PIZZARIA YA DEMONS! GO ON! GET!" he shouted, pointing at them with his gun

The threes eyes widened and they scrambled out the door quickly, not before the tom cat said to Blazer "good luck getting out of the mess you made, ya TRAITOR!" he spat, but they could've swore they saw regret in his and vipers eyes as they ran

Blazer flinched a bit at the harsh words and then Freddy got up and snapped at her "you KNEW them?!"

Blazer looked at him defiantly "so?"

Bonnie tried to run forward to stop Freddy as he stomped towards Blazer but marionette stopped her "these two need to settle this on their own!" he declared and everyone watched nervously

Freddy snarled as he got up in her face "you've been nothing but bad luck since you got here! Why can't you just leave and take that bad luck elsewhere?!"

She stood up tall, a proud gleam in her eyes, "because, this is where I belong now." She said "and you can't kick me out even if you wanted to Fazbear!" she growled, a defiant, proud and strict gaze in her eyes

"Not so hard to believe she used to be a leader huh?" shadow whispered to Spark and the vixen nodded

"Just look at that proud stance! So confident!" Shadow continued and Spark nodded once more as a few of the others looked at them with confused looks

Freddy roared in anger and swung his fist at her and she dodged swiftly

"fine…you wanna fight Fazbear? Let's fight!" she said and stepped toward him

Blazer kept dodging his punches as he swung them, punch, after punch, after punch….

Until Freddy froze when she caught his punch before he struck her in the face, he tried to take his paw back but she wouldn't let go

Then finally he growled "let go!" and she snorted "careful what you wish for." And let go, making him fall back and then she pounced on him, knocking the wind out of him

He gagged, growled then flipped so that he was above her, about to punch her, as she went limp and mewled in fear and protest

He grinned "should've thought about this more eh?!" and swung his punch but she suddenly lept up, making him gasp and fall back, giving her the advantage to get on top and start clawing his exposed stomach with her hidden claws, taking clawful after clawful of fur

He then pushed her off with great effort and kicked her, making her stumbled back a bit and she grunted in pain

Sally then tried to rush forward but her father stopped her "let them settle this Sally!" she snapped at him "But this is getting out of hand!"

Freddy kicked her again as oil leaked out of gashes on his arm and stomach

Blazer groaned as he kicked her in the stomach

Spark twitched nervously beside shadow

Blazer then grabbed his foot and held on, making him fall over with a thud and she bit his leg making him yelp

She then got up and threw her front paws onto his head, banging it into the floor, and she repeated this for a while, until she stopped, barely out of breath, "before you fight someone who has had to fight there whole life, learn how to fight you're self…." She said with no emotion as she banged his head onto the floor one last time before getting up and walking away to her stage

Spark ran after her "Blazer wait!" and Bonnie and Chica helped Freddy up as he grunted in protest, but was pretty much a dead weight in the female's arms

Sally and Mr. Fazbear quickly started repairing Freddy

And all the while Sally was reprimanding Freddy and her father for letting that happen

Sally and Mr. Fazbear finally finished and said they would go home for a bit and be back later

The animatronics settled a bit, Blazer and Spark still nowhere to be seen

"I still can't help but worry that those three animatronics will come back…." Vixey said worriedly

Foxy said bravely "I'll stop em before they even get ther' filthy claws on ye Vixey!" he vowed

Bonnie snickered "what are the rest of us Foxy? Chopped liver?" and he Blushed "N-NO! of course I'll protect all ye to!" he said and everyone laughed

"well…today has been interesting, what will tommrow bring do ya think?" Goldie asked with a cheer tone and everyone went silent

What WILL tomorrow bring?

**FINALLY IT'S DONE AFTER SO LONG! Sorry that it did, but I'm gonna go to bed now, got school tommrow, bbbbyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	12. Today is just not her day it seemed

**Allo! Hope y'all had a merry Christmas!, so, uh, here's a late Christmas chapter for y'all!**

**[Freddy's Pizzeria 1:30 P.M.] **

Bonnie giggled as she and Chica baked in the kitchen with Golden Freddy.

Freddy and Foxy were decorating with Vixey

Marionette, Tangle and Mangle were wrapping presents

Spark, Shadow, Sally and Mr. Fazbear were cleaning

Blazer? Nowhere to be found by anyone

Sally sighed in relief as they finished the cleaning then walked out into the main room from Pirates cove and raised an eyebrow "Freddy, Have you seen blazer?.." she asked

"Why would I have seen her?" he grunted as he hung a streamer

Sally groaned "never mind then."

Foxy waved his tail "the lass 'asn't come out of 'er cove yet!" he said

Sally smiled "Thank you Foxy!" she thanked the russet colored fox and walked over to Blazer's stage.

Sally knocked on the wooden floor of the stage "Blaz-"she was cut off as Blazer stuck her head out "eh? What's up Sal?" Blazer asked

Sally Jumped a bit "umm! Just wondering if you wanted to, uh, join us out here?..." she smiled hopefully

Blazer seemed a bit hesitant but then grinned, showing off her sharp teeth "yeah sure!" and walking out from behind the curtains

Sally clasped her hands together "Great! I think Freddy, uh wanted to talk to you earlier!" she said with a hint of worry but then walked away as Blazer sniffed thinking 'what in the name of star- er….maybe not that…. But what does HE want? I really just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts!...' she sighed quietly and made her way over to Freddy

"wadda ya want Fazbear?" she demands as she reaches the Brown bears side

Freddy growled at her "I just wanted to let ya know some girl called here earlier and was asking for you…..didn't give me a name though, so calm down ya feline!" he snapped as Blazer walked over to the phone

Blazer sighed and hit redial and as the number rang she flicked her tail from side to side impatiently

_{Hello?] _Called the voice from the other side Blazer's ears shot up and she the hid behind the corner "wolfie! Why on EARTH would you call me?!" _{Sorry! It's just…..Ghost told me about what happened with….Viper and all them. Are you ok?!} _

Blazer sighed "yes, I'm fine wolfie, now calm down and tell Ghost to mind his own business! I'm workin here a'right?!" she snapped and bit and didn't bother waiting for a response before she hung up "ugh! K-9'S! Always up in a cat's business being all nosy! Hmph!" she sniffed and walked off

Goldie walked out of the shadows to stare at her slightly as she walked off, Tangle joining Him not long after "working on WHAT?" Goldie asks his counterpart, the smaller bear shrugs and snorts "don't know…"

Blazer sighed as she cracked her knuckles while making her way to the kitchen

"hi!" Chica says happily as Blazer joins them Bonnie hopped over to her "you just gonna stand there, or do you wanna help us make a pie?" she asks with a smile as Blazer just watches, seeming a bit distant.

"Hmm? Yeah sure!" Blazer smiles and starts cutting up apples and peaches

Bonnie and Chica giggle and Chat as Blazer works, only half listening to them

Blazer sighs as she recalls old memories out of boredom

**_{~c'mon Blazey!~ squeaked a male cat as the two ran through the woods ~we're almost there!~ blazer squeaked as she raced to be faster than her friend, then they both skidded to a stop, breathless as they reached a cliff, staring at the now rising sun and then they plopped to the ground in a fit of laughter ~wow! I've seen you run so fast Tiger!~ Blazer squeaked at her friend as he laughed ~same to you blazey!~ Blazer puffed out her cheeks ~stop calling me that! You know I hate it so why do it?~ she demanded but that just made her friend laugh harder as she whisked her tail about ~hmph!~ she squeaked angrily and turned away, making Tiger sit up and say ~awwwwwww! C'mon Blazer I was just kiddin'!~ he purred and she puffed out her fur, swating at her friend now and they ended up rolling around in the grass play fighting, when they spent there energy they laughed weakly and Blazer looked at Tiger, about to say something when-} _**

"hello girls! That pie smells really good!" Marionette says as he walks in, breaking Blazer from the memory ****

The girls all Smile and thank him for the compliment

Blazer sighed quietly as they talked, not even bothering to bring the memory back up as she walked out of the room and back to her stage

_'__dang…..i'm so tired…..maybe I can still get some sleep…..' _she thought as she laid down carefully on the floor

She was finally dozing off when she jumped as Mr. Fazbear yelled out for a meeting and Blazer groaned

Today was just not her day it seemed

**Alllllloooooooo fellas! Merry late Christmas to y'all! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Btw, Ghost and wolfie don't belong to me, they belong to Melaina! Welp, night y'all! **


End file.
